izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:InvaderGIR
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Is Everything Alright, Zim?/@comment-InvaderGIR-20110124120538 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gato sin suerte (Talk) 12:16, January 24, 2011 Bonjour! I hope you begin contributing. Don't be afriad to write stories and pages for your shippings. Like mine for UKI and GIR, Liz and Zim, and Liz and Saf. Hope you enjoy being here! Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 01:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Well, really any shipping. I wrote stories for GIR and Gaz (cuz I think they're cute together) and stories for my characters Liz and UKI for their ships. I also am writing a story for my own made up ship, Keef and Zita. Just write a story for any ship, weather from the show, or made up. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 01:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no it's no bother. I'm an adimin, so I'm suppose to be answering these kinds of questions. Well, you don't have to have a character that's name is your user name. See, mine is Liz, so I won't have a character named Really Big Hat (if you've seen Phineas and Ferb, you'd understand why that's my user name). Also, for my Phineas and Ferb character, my first character's name is Juliette, while some people's is (picking on one of my friends from that site) is Scubadave to match his username. So, longstory short, you can just make up a name. Plus, if you make a male character (like I did), or a character from the oppisite gender, it will be kind of odd to have a name like Isabella, and the character was a boy, it would be kind of odd. Or if you make more then one character like I did. Sorry for babbling. ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 01:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) HAI! I just dropped by to say hello and thank you for coming here. I'm Hyper/Miz, the creator of this wiki. As you can see we're short on users but that will change soon, I hope. You're welcome to make your own ships or characters and stories to go with them, this wiki is welcomed to new users anytime so don't be shy to spread the word about it. Plus on here bashing other people's ships are a insta-band so don't worry about that. Everything you need to know to have fun on here is on the polocies page which can be visited on the home page. And I just hope you'll love it here and once again, thank you for joining our growing family here at Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki. :) (I'm normally not this preppy and professional sounding :P I'm just SO happy you're here!) WELCOMEZ! This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 03:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it's my turn for a big introduction.. well, I'm American che, but you may call me Che. I'm one of the admins here and I also heard you're RBH's friend. (Ooh, no wonder they're testing me for ADHD XD) Anyway I'm kind of reiterating what Hyper said up there, but yes, feel free to create pages and whatnot! Make pages! The pants command yooooouuuuu! XD Anyway, I hope you find us small crowd here entertaining enough, and if you ever have a question about anything, ask either RBH, Hyper, or me! (: [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 03:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Uh hi, yeah... I can garuntee(LOL I KNOW I spelled that wrong)that you're not gonna get respond until like 10:00 or something... Gawsh this wiki is dead right now... so I guess we have some time to chat and know each other :) This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 00:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :It is extremely dead! *le butt in* God I need to stop doing that... [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 00:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well give me a discpription... and I'll see what I can do. :)This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 01:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh that name's totally appropriate! There's not one single thing inappropriate about it! :D Can't wait to read it! This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 03:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me! Type away ;) This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 04:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm glad you came :D.Gato sin suerte 01:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It's great to have new users around ;).Gato sin suerte 04:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour! I see you made a story. Awesome! Are you going to make a character page for them? Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 16:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) yea, thats fine, just dont use your last name. ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 17:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie! ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 17:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you know spanish?. Gato sin suerte 02:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Correct, and where did you learned spanish?. Gato sin suerte 03:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) En serio? de que parte del pais?. Gato sin suerte 03:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo soy de Coahuila!.Gato sin suerte 03:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's at the north, the second biggest state (after Chihuahua). Gato sin suerte 03:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... and in which part of usa are you living?. Gato sin suerte 03:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That's alrighty! I forgive you! I barely go on here that much as I use to :P My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 12:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply What'd you do last night? Oh I asked for them ;) This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 02:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! (: [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 02:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) OOOOO! A wiki for what?! Oh and yeah! Sam here! I'm listening to the IZ Soundtrack though but can't stop clicking replay! :D This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 05:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) EVERYONE's aloud to edit it! So yes. You may. XP This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 13:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you! :D This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 00:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NO-SKOOL-CUZ-OF-SNOW DAY! :D This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 13:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Awwz too bad :( Tomorrow's my Skool Valentines Day Dance! YAY! Me got a Boyfriend and a dance and make me a happy gal! EEEP! :P Enough about me.. how you doin? This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 02:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm sensing you're a KND and/or a 3/4 fan. Really Big Hat Just remember the Red River Vally, and the cowboy who loves you so true... 20:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, their Numbuhs 3 and 4. I love KND ^.^ Numbuh 4wears footy pajamas *fangirl squeal* Really Big Hat Just remember the Red River Vally, and the cowboy who loves you so true... 16:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep! :) Great job bringing more users! ;) This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 18:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You can tell me. Trust me. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 02:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Aww.. really? :( Why? And what? My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 02:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi! :D (Sorry this is late, I haven't been on in a while. T~T) Hi! I'm doing okay, how about you? [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 14:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No, actually. T_T I wish I was though. [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 16:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour! How have you been? Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Good, I'm still very sad. KND stuff and videos. :'( So sad :'( Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 01:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cuz I've been watching 'We Miss You, KND' videos on youtube, and just the thought of the show ending makes me sad :'( Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 01:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but KND was part of my childhood, and now that it's gone, I feel like part of it has shrivled up and died, never to be found. (until the make a spin off series, which Mr. Warburton is considering ^.^) Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 02:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where? [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 02:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, haha. I'm on my droid! [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 13:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's my Netflix or Wii but Invader Zim disappeared last night at around 11:00 and I want to see if you have it or not. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 16:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC)